The mapping of areas for location of objects and evidence has long been done. For example, fatal accident scenes are mapped in order to preserve the location of evidence and to identify spots that may need to be returned to for further searching for evidence. Crime scenes may also need to be mapped accurately. Other areas that could benefit from accurate mapping include archeological digs, mining, industrial areas for hygiene, architectural sites and the like. Current mapping methods include such simple things as drawing an area on a piece of paper and with the use of a tape measure, measuring the distance to points of interest within the area of interest and recording them on the paper. Traditional surveying can be used but that generally requires more than one person to accomplish the survey and it tends to be slow. Additionally, those operating the survey equipment may not be as skilled as desired affecting the accuracy of the map leading to potential challenges should the exact location of an item or point be disputed or critical. Photographic techniques may be used as well but lack accuracy of location. With the advent of accurate GPS (Global Positioning System), accurate mapping of an area may be done without measuring tools. However, with GPS systems, fine distinctions for a change in altitude, for example, a one or two foot change may not be that accurate. Additionally, the satellite signals needed by the GPS may be shielded, preventing use of a GPS device. High accuracy GPS systems can measure locations quite accurately in X-Y coordinates or a horizontal plane. However, high accuracy GPS systems are very expensive and may require a highly skilled operator to use. Further, they require the manual inputting of data to preserve what was where. They may also be difficult to use to precisely locate a point of interest on a sloped or vertical surface, for example, the wall of a room.
Thus, there is a need for an improved mapping method and apparatus that will provide accurate and repeatable data on the location of points of interests in an area of interest and that can be easily and simply used by people not having skill in surveying.